Dragon Ball: Legacies
Dragon Ball: Legacies is a group project being produced under the discretion of user KidVegeta. Coming down to it all, it is a collection of the legends, the memories, the forgotten pieces of Dragon Ball characters' lives. Some stories include King Vegeta's rise over the Tuffles, Future Trunk's confrontation with Babadi, and even what happened to Dende and Mr. Popo, after GT's end. The stories will not always be connected, but sometimes there will be small references between stories, and even (sometimes) cameos. Themes Season 1 Theme - Stargazer by Nightwish *Special - End Of All Hope by Nightwish Season 2 Theme - Road To Revelation by Two Steps From Hell * He's A Pirate - Magika by Two Steps From Hell Sesaon 3 Theme '''- Al Di La Del Vetro by Ludovico Einaudi *My Dear Brother - I Due Fiumi by Ludovico Einaudi '''Season 4 Theme - Pandora by Immediate Music *Life and Retribution (part 2) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HtCquBppTc Serenata Immortale by Immediate Music Season 5 theme -''' 21 Guns (Instrumental) by Green Day *Last Marksman - Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day Seasons/Sagas Each season will contain 12 episodes. Some stories are several episode spanning, in nature. This will be listed, below. The character in parenthesis is the main character of that story. '''Prologue Were It So Easy (The Benefactor) 'Season 1' Ground Up (part 1) (King Cold) Ground Up (part 2) (King Cold) Special (Tien) Times When Everything Happens... (Roshi) Screwed (Dr. Gero) A Million To One (Vegeta) Hell and Back [part 1] (Bardock) Hell and Back [part 2] (Bardock) Hell and Back 3 (Bardock) So Lonely At The Top (Cui) Oh, The Magician part 1 (Future Trunks) '-season finale' Oh, The Magician part 2 (Future Trunks) '-season finale part 2' 'Season 2' The Good Life part 1 (Yajirobe) The Good Life part 2 (Yajirobe) Never To Live Like A Saiyan (Trunks) I Just Can't Wait part 1 (King Vegeta) I Just Can't Wait part 2 (King Vegeta) Life Of A Son (Paragus) Shattering Point (Cell) Chivalry To Civil Wars (Cooler) The Dumb Dime, The Mediocre Nickel, and the Wise Penny (Chaozu) Into The Howling Dark part 1 (Original Super Saiyan) '- season finale' Into The Howling Dark part 2 (Original Super Saiyan) '- season finale part 2' 'Season 3' Last One Out... part 1 (Goku jr & Vegeta jr) Last One Out... part 2 (Goku jr & Vegeta jr) Majin Magic (part one) (Bibidi) Magin Magic (part two) (Bibidi) He's A Pirate (Bojack) You wanna know...? (Yamcha) Said The Snake To The Man (Krillin) My Dear Brother part 1 (Cooler) '- season finale' My Dear Brother part 2 (Cooler) - season finale part 2 'Season 4' Daddy Issues part 1 (Tarble) Daddy Issues part 2 (Tarble) The Fourth, The Fifth (Grandpa Gohan) Echoes Of The Past (Vegeta) There She Is... (Ginyu) Made Inert (Dende) Life and Reincarnation (part 1) (Garlic Sr.) Life and Reincarnation (part 2) (Garlic Jr.) 'Season 5' A Sprint to the Top (Korin) The Best Years (Broly) Last Marksman part 1 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale' Last Marksman part 2 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale part 2' Last Marksman part 3 (Frieza Captain) '- season finale part 3' Trivia * While sometimes a single story has a separate song, it is always in conformity with the season theme, being by the same author. *The theme for season 4 is also the closing theme of Death Note: Our Truths (albiet, without the lyrical singing added). *While this story is predominantly a canon dragon ball expansion, there are two stories (Were It So Easy; Last Marksman) that detail of fanon characters. But the stories themselves are still canon. *It's also interesting to note that the "fanon" character stories are both the very first episode and very last of Legacies. Category:KidVegeta Category:Dragon Ball Legacies Category:Fan Fiction